In the production operations of low downhole pressure oil wells, it is common to utilize electric motor driven downhole pumps to augment the downhole pressure. An in-line motor driven pump is located thru the tubing in the proximity of the perforated production zone.
Prior to the invention in hand, the cable providing electricity to the motor would be routed from the downhole pump motor to the wellhead where it would terminate with a standard electrical connector. A separate segment of cable would connect above ground at the wellhead connector and be connected at a power junction box some distance from the wellhead. The invention at hand consists of a tubing hanger design which eliminates the need for an electrical connector.
An object of the invention is to provide a continous downhole cable system free of a wellhead-located electrical connector, wherein a non-spliced cable would be routed from the origination point of a downhole pump motor, thru a wellhead and be terminated at a power junction box.
A second object of the invention is to provide reliable power to the downhole pump motor by eliminating a connection in the power line.
A further object of the invention is to provide a spark free connection at the wellhead during maintenance of the wellhead.
Further, another object of the invention is to provide a novel and unique tubing hanger for existing wellheads to accept a pass thru cable without requiring redesign of standard wellheads.